The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Most network enabled computer devices (e.g., personal computers, laptops, TV sets, printers, smart phones, routers, and so on) are designed to enter a low power “sleep” state when the device is inactive for some period of time or under other circumstances set by a user. To cause a sleeping device to enter an active state, a user can “wake up” the device by physically interacting with the device in some manner (e.g., pressing a button, opening a laptop's lid, and so on). Some devices can be woken up via a request (e.g., a “wake-up packet” sometimes called a “magic packet”) that is received from another device in the local area network (LAN). This feature is called Wake on LAN (WOL).